Secrets
by TheFailMonster
Summary: Toph and Aang have a special secret. But who is it that finds it out? TophxAang


**I DONT OWN AVATAR ETC ETC**

**READ AND REVIEW**

**---------------**

Safe. That was how she felt, wrapped in his arms. He was all around her. Her protective cocoon from the outside world. But not everything can last forever.

--------------

Morning came all too quickly for the pair. They would have to part once again, before everyone awoke to see them nestled in each others arms. There had been too many close calls already, with someone waking earlier than usual and almost catching them.

With a quick, passionate kiss, he was gone, back to his own bed on the other side of camp. Then in a matter of hours they would both wake up and begin the daily routine; arguing, teasing, actually helping out around camp, training.

Their days were filled with chores, and their nights with only each other.

It had been like that for three months, but they didn't seem to mind that they could only be together at night. If the rest of the gang knew what was going on between them, it would just make things awkward.

This was one secret that had to stay that way.

--------------

"Alright Toph. You and Aang can stay and look after camp for a while. Sokka and I are going to go get some supplies." Katara spoke in a slightly aggravated tone, probably think about how her brother was going to blow all their money. Oh the joys of having a brother that loved shopping.

"We'll be back in a couple hours."

"Whatever, Sugar Queen."

Katara opened her mouth to speak again, but closed it when she realised it would just be a mistake. There was no way to beat Toph at sarcasm.

A couple minutes after they were gone from her field of 'vision', Toph stood and walked into a hut.

--------------

When Aang returned to camp, it seemed empty. He looked around for a bit, trying to figure out where the others had gone. All he had left for was to make sure Appa and Momo were happy. He gingerly walked into one of the dirt huts that Toph had made, not sure what to expect. It was empty.

"Twinkle-toes."

Aang jumped at the sound of Tophs voice behind him. At least now he knew he wasn't alone. But where were the others?

"Sugar Queen and Snoozles have gone shopping, so I don't think they will be back any time soon."

"Oh," he couldn't think of anything else to say. _How had she known what I was thinking?_ There was an awkward silence that settled, and neither of them knew what to say to break it.

"I…um…think I might catch some sleep while they're out. I don't seem to have gotten much recently." Toph stumbled over her words, blushing at their meaning.

She turned to leave, but was stopped by Aang hooking his arm through hers.

"No you don't."

He pulled her close and kissed her. At first it was a sweet, gentle kiss. But it soon turned into a more urgent kiss, burning with lust.

Toph reached her arms up and around his neck as his trailed down her body, coming to rest on her hips. He pulled her closer, and she could feel him against her, hard and wanting.

He led her further into the hut and created a solid door that blocked out all sight of them….

--------------

Katara and Sokka were walking back towards the camp about an hour after they had left. Or rather, Katara was walking back, with Sokka suspended by a water rope around his ankle. She had barely managed to tear him away from the market in time to save their money.

"Oh c'mon sis. It's not like I would have actually bought it."

"Sokka. We both know what you're like when you are shopping. You lose all sense of self control as soon as you see something shiny," she stated matter-of-factly.

Sokka grunted in protest to his sisters accusation, but knew that she was partly right. It was something shiny that had distracted him from the task at hand.

"At least we managed to get what we went for, this time."

Sokka just grunted again and let his sister carry him into camp.

--------------

Toph sat up when she sensed Katara, about thirty seconds after she had entered camp. She gasped and swore under her breath. _How could I have been so careless?_ Aang lay next to her, a blanket draped across his middle, hiding his nakedness.

As quietly as she could, she woke him and tried to keep him quiet.

"Huh? What? Whats goin-?"

Toph pressed her hand against his mouth, silencing him in mid sentence. She whispered to him to keep quiet and listened intently to what was being said just outside their dirt hut.

--------------

"Where do you think they are?"

"I don't know. Probably off practicing somewhere?"

"But I told Toph not to leave camp…"

"No you didn't"

"I'm sure I did!"

"Nope. You just told her to look after camp. Not that she couldn't leave and go practice."

"Oh shut up, Sokka."

"Fine. But just wait and they will turn up somewhere. Maybe you should start cooking?"

--------------

Aang was desperately trying to pull his clothes on in the dark while Toph though of a plan.

"Any ideas?" he asked her in the smallest of voices.

"Nope." she was struggling into her own clothes. They couldn't just walk out of the hut, that would be way too suspicious. The others would figure it out immediately.

Maybe they could…

"I know what to do!" Aang sat in the dark with a huge grin on his face. There was enough light in the hut for him to see her expectant look.

"Well…?"

"We could say that we were meditating. I was trying to teach you about how meditation made you calm after training, or something like that."

"Aang, you're a genius!" she said in a loud whisper. Quickly she leaned over and kissed him, then sat back with her legs folded. When she felt that Aang had done the same, she took down a section of wall, the one that wasn't facing the siblings.

She closed her eyes and tried to think about meditation, taking deep breaths.

--------------

Sokka looked up from cutting a potatoe when he thought he heard a noise. He had been around earth benders long enough to know what that sound was.

He stood up and began to walk around camp, trying to find the earth bender. He walked around the edge of one of the huts and saw the two benders sitting opposite each other, eyes closed and breaths in unison.

"Oi. Guys. You can stop it now."

Toph opened her eyes and tilted her head slightly, coming out of a trance. Aang looked bleary eyed at Sokka, looking kind of peeved at being disturbed.

"Hey Snoozles. What time is it?"

"Just a little bit before sun down. Why?"

"You guys are back early."

"Yeah. Katara was going crazy in the markets."

"Aha" neither person seemed to believe him.

"Aang, do you want to help me with dinner?" Sokka asked as he began walking back toward his half cut potatoe.

"Sure. Just let me stretch my legs a little. They feel a bit stiff. If only the ground was softer."

He stood up and held out a hand to pull Toph up. She took it, and allowed herself to be pulled up. Their hands lingered on each other for a second longer than seemed polite.

Both teens let out a sigh of relief.

"That was so close."

"Let's not do that again"

Toph raised an eyebrow at his comment.

"Never again?"

Before Aang could answer, Sokka poked his head around the edge of the hut.

"…And before I forget. Toph, you might want to fix your shirt so it's not inside out."

--------------

**TADA.. THATS IT...**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
